Change
by Spookie04
Summary: One of the worst things one could ever feel is dissatisfaction with their own lives. Sora/Kairi.


**First one. Reviews are nice. Opinions are helpful.**

Dissatisfaction..

One of the worst things one could ever feel is dissatisfaction with their own lives. Given the chance many would take things back. Wish for a different destiny, life…wish to be different.

Sora woke up, the light from the sun shining through his window. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. His eyes were slightly open; he could faintly smell the fresh sea air. He opened his eyes a bit more and regretted it instantly. The light blinded him; he winced and slowly opened his eyes again. Still drunk with sleep he stared at the beam of light in front of him, the floating dust particles. All of a sudden disorientation hit him. He sat up quickly.

'Where am I?' he whispered to himself. Fear crept into his stomach. He looked around… his room?

He was in his room … at least that's exactly what it looked like. He saw his desk, his clothes strewn on the floor. The airplane figurine he made with his uncle as a child hung from the ceiling.

Okay…

He slowly got out of the bed and looked around for his Keyblade something was wrong. After turning everything over he came to a scary realization... It wasn't there. That's when fear really took over. 'What is going on he thought to himself.' He walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

'You aren't even ready? The bus comes in ten minutes, I swear, you are such a mess when will you gain responsibility and learn to look after yourself?'

'Mom? 'He thought.

'What bus?' was the only thing that came out. Everything that was going was trying to process in head all at once.

His mother just gave him a frustrated look. 'Get ready, you are not missing school again your grades are a mess.'

Sora walked back into his room still confused, he searched for his backpack and found it under a pile of clothes. He threw it on the bed, he looked around his closet. There weren't many clothes in it as most of them were on the floor, but he did find several of the same looking shirts and trousers which he deduced were his school uniform. Destiny high the emblem read.

He shrugged put on his uniform picked up his book bag and headed out.

He did not remember where exactly the bus stop was but he saw a few kids wearing the same uniform he was wearing and followed them.

He stood at the bus stop the hot summer air caused his hair to stick to the sides of his head and neck. 'Hey did you do homework for history? It was really tedious wasn't it?'

'What?'

Sora looked at a girl staring at him; she was pretty, blue eyes, black hair, completely unfamiliar.

'The homework Sora?'

'oh, I don't know'

'What?'

'Hold on let me check'

He opened his bag, empty notebook, math textbook, some novel, half a pencil... geez he didn't remember being this irresponsible with school, alternate reality Sora was a real mess.

That's what he had decided this was…an alternate reality; at least for now that's what he was going to call it.

He smiled and gurgled a nervous laugh 'no chance I can copy it before class?'

The girl looked at him, she didn't seem surprised, and he got the strange feeling that she knew him for the longest time. He couldn't recall ever meeting anybody like this. He looked around there had to be at least 20 teens around him. He recognized some faces from his "real" childhood but many as this girl were new.

Actually if he remembered clearly before he left Destiny Island the population wasn't over 500. He was sure he knew everyone. Who were these people? What was going on?

'Typical' she said rolling her eyes but preceded to hand over the homework anyways. Nathalie Hae said the top of the paper; well at least she now had a name.

The bus came then and Sora followed Nathalie into the bus. She sat down next to the window and passed him a text book so he would have something to write on.

She was nice.

When they arrived at school he and Nathalie got off the bus. She stared at him curiously.

'You seem a bit…not yourself today. '

She was also surprisingly receptive.

'Yeah I didn't sleep well' he mumbled she was making him nervous… should he trust her?

'Actually Nathalie' he said scratching his head and making his brown hair stand even more on end 'I feel like I'm still…sleeping'

She groaned and it startled him.

'You said you'd be fine with us being just friends, I can't do this if keep acting like this.'

Wait, what? He thought to himself.

'I want the old Sora back…the chipper Sora that could make me laugh so easy'

Sora just stared at her. Is this girl mental he thought..well hell I want you to have the old Sora back too that bastard is probably where I should be now.

He thought of what to say to that processing what she just said. Apparently the relationship he had with this girl was much more than just friends. Right now though he needed someone and she was the only person whose name he knew in this side reality, not to mention she seemed to be someone who knew him well.

'I need to talk to you' He said to her

'We talked already Sora I haven't changed the way I felt.'

'No about something else.' He was a bit confused exactly what she meant but he figured he would get back to that some other time.

'…Ok'

'Not...here though somewhere private'

'We have class in ten minutes' she said impatiently.

'This is more important.'

'Yeah we know everything is more important to you than school that rock on the floor has more importance, but I actually care to graduate'

'Seriously it …we'll be fine on time, just hurry and think of somewhere private.'

'The library?'

'That works'

They sped to library and he took her to a corner at the back of the large room.

'I don't know where I am...wait...no …I do know where I am but it's not where I'm supposed to be. I was fighting heartless just a few hours ago and now people whom shouldn't be here are. Like my mom. I don't know who you are. The people that I do know from here aren't here. Actually there are a lot of people here. I just...can you tell me who I am... and you. Why isn't this place a mess?

She just stared at him

'I didn't understand anything you just said'

He started over and told her the full story. He talked about the heartless, the destruction, Kairi, Riku. The whole entire time she either smiled or just stared at him. He felt really stupid but continued on until he reached the part about he himself becoming a heartless. That's when he stopped remembering.

The final memory he had.

'Well we're twenty minutes late… You know if you took this energy and imagination you might be more successful in school.' She had a bit of a bitter tone.

'You don't believe me? '

'Seriously? You're asking me that? Of course I don't, I'm your friend now, and we won't spend as much time as we use to, but I'll still spend time with you, you don't have to make up ridiculous stories'

'You are really self absorbed' he was angry now. Then he stopped himself and relaxed as a realization hit him how could he forget... all this time.

'Wait… where are Riku and Kairi?'

'What'

'Rikku and Kairi… they're people, they live here.' He said and then mentally added 'or at least they use to.'

'Yeah I know who they are, just why do you want to know about them?'

'They're my best friends'

The girl laughed. It sounded a bit maniacal and sarcastic. Sora felt his anger rising but forced himself to calm down.

'You…friends with the queen bee and her royal doucheness?'

'What?'

'Okay whatever, I've had enough of this, I'm going to class if you want to see them so bad you should as well.'

**R&R** **I don't really want to put things on here no one reads.**

- Spookie


End file.
